Fifty shades of black and red
by Tmoney1163
Summary: Brittany the heir to her father company is happy when her father says that she is ready to have a Dom. she meets Gerard who shares her love for the Phantom of the Opera which he sounds like him when he sings. Gerard falls in love with her and her singing voice, but Gerard has a secret so shocking could it ruin his Dom. status with Brittany. Comment please!
1. Chapter 1

My father is a Dom and my mother is a Sub.

Why is that because they been like that before I was born. Who am I? My name is Brittany Grey and my dad is Christian Grey the Christian Grey and my mother is Anastasia or Ana what she likes to be called. You see I discovered the Room of Pain when I turned 18 about five months back which they had a fight about me finding it and the door wasn't locked when it was suppose to be locked.

"And they even wonder if it would happen to me." I said as I combed my hair that I blow dryed.

My father was worried about me asking about the tools in there and how it works. Poor dad. I actually the tools especially the vibrator though he had no choice, but to buy me one so I can get use to it. As I leave the bathroom and get ready for bed I hear the opera music floating through the house. _Great there fucking again _ I thought as I climbed in and listen to something else that had the word 'Opera' in it: The Phantom of the opera. God Gerard voice is smoking hot.

"Christian you are insane. She isn't ready even if she is ready to have a Dom of her own. We don't know anyone that has train like hell and would fall for her." I hear my mom says as they are near my door.

"Ana I believe she is ready. And I pick someone for her already and he is coming over tomorrow. Since she loves the name 'Gerard' because of the Phantom of the opera movie I found someone like the actor and he has been trained for 6 years." My father says as I see him opening my door.

I fake sleep which got me the nickname 'Possum' which I was called by my mother when I was 4 years old. My father and mother walked to my bed and kisses my forehead.

"I'm not sure about someone that has training and being cruel to her and just wanted sex." My mother whispered so I won't hear it.

"Trust me I'll hurt him if he even thinks about hurting her physically and emotionally. And if he thinks that there is no way she would be his Sub then I am going to persuade him." He whispered back to her.

Don't they know I can hear what they are saying!

"Okay I am going to trust you." She whispered and then the light from the hallway went dark when I hear the door closed behind them.

My own Dom. And his name is Gerard! I think that I am in heaven. I turn the IPod on and then played my whole Phantom of the opera playlist which I dream about that Gerard is making love to me when 'Music of the Night' plays.

I woke up the next morning at 8:30 am and gotten out of bed to head to get my clothes on which this would be my last day of college due to Spring Break starts next week which I am hoping to visit my grandmother in the south. I grabbed my lace bra and clasp it on and looked for my green shirt that I wear for St. Patrick day every year, but since I want to change it up I put it on along with a pair of black shorts. With my clothes on and my stomach growling I walked toward to get something to eat from the kitchen which Mrs. Jones our housekeeper and my guide was happy to see me.

"Oh Brittany thank goodness you are still here. Help me get carry this stuff to your parents room for there breakfast." She says trying to find two trays.

_Crap its my parents anniversary today. And I forgot about it _I thought as I started loading the tray up with my mom usual bacon, egg, and pancakes with orange juice while Mrs. Jones loaded my dad tray up. We walked to the door and Mrs. Jones knocked so we could come in and the my dad answered the door.

"Happy Anniversary dad. We have yours and mom breakfast for you." I said as he looked at the tray of food that was right in front of him.

"Thank you Brittany please come in you two. And Brittany there is a young gentleman coming over at 6 for dinner so don't be late." He says as we walked in and I saw my mother flushed to the extreme.

"Oh anniversary breakfast. Oh Brittany have a good day at school." My mothers says as I give her, her food.

"Thanks mom. Bye guys." I waved and walked out of the room and headed to the elevator to the private basement.

Taylor gotten into the elevator along with me which he had an interesting look today.

"Hello Taylor." I pronouced.

"Hello Brittany you look interesting today. Isn't Patrick Day tomorrow?" He says to me with a questionable looked.

"Yeah and I want to mix it up today. Anyway I overheard about my parents getting me a Dom." I told him and then he had the look of fear.

"What!" He yells when the elevators opened to the basement.

Maybe I should explame myself you see Taylor had to baby sit me when I was younger and was the one that gotten me into musical because of his wife Jane. Now he has hated Christian about me doing sexual stuff with guys that are my age though Taylor wanted me to date his son who is my age name Gunner though even though Gunner liked me he was scared to be forced to do the Dom. worked.

"Yes he wants me to have my own Dom. which he is very happy about." I giggled and gotten into my 2004 Ponatic GT which was the color frosting blue.

"I am going to have a heated discussion about this with your father. I told him to let you be with Gunner, but no he wants you to feel what your mother felt when she gotten into the 'Sub' thing." He says as I started the car up.

...

As the classes dragged on and the audition came and went for Seussical though I sang my heart out to get either Mazie part or the shy girl part of the play that loves Horton. I looked at my phone and saw that it is 2:30 pm and I should get going if I am going to meet my possible Dom. so I grabbed my stuff and went outside of the theater and ran to the parking lot to get over to Seattle. Just when I got into my car my best friend Lara had a something in the Braums bag.

"Hey Lara, whats up?" I said as she put the Braums bag in my hand.

"Taylor your driver wanted me to give you this. Your favorite chili cheese fries with extra cheese. And a chocolate malt shake large extra thick." As she put the drink in my hand.

"Nice of Taylor. Anyway I might eat this before I faint I haven't ate anything this morning. And remember when I told you that I saw the 'Room of Pain'?" I questioned her if she remembered.

"Oh yes the shackles and chain and the wooden carved X. I can't get enough of this story. What about it?" She says as I grab the box and opened it and grabbed the plastic fork and got it out of its plastic wrap and dug in.

"My dad has chosen someone to be my Dom. name Gerard." I giggled as I took a bite and was in heaven.

"What! That is so not fair. I thought that you would end up with another guy with his first name also starting with a G." She looked flirted and innocent and a waved at the college boys that passed my car.

"Who Gunner? No we are to much of good friends and beside that he doesn't want my dad to train him what to do as a Dom. beside Taylor his father gotten so angry about me having a Dom. which he protested that I should date Gunner, but theres nothing that we both liked or that the same about us." I said as I took another bite of the fries.

"Well one you both are in college and two you would look to cute together." She remarked as she saw that I have eaten the whole box and threw it away since the trash can was the curb next to my car and then I started drinking my malt.

"We don't look cute together." I gulped my first sip and then contiuned, "And beside that there is nothing between us. Now if you mind I am going home and get ready to meet Gerard my first Dom. and my first guy that'll take my virginty away for good." I smiled and opened my door and hopped in.

...

The drive was terrible because of the traffic as I barely blared 'Timewarp' from the Rocky Horror Pictureshow in the car as I pull into the private basement garage and parked in the space. _Well it's 4:30 now so I might as well grab a shower and figure out what to do with my hair _ I thought when I gotten out of the car and headed into the elevator. As I press a button for the elevator to head to the top floor I hear my mom song playing in the elevator.

"God kill me now." I plug my finger into my ears and try to block the noise out.

When the elevator reached the top floor I ran out of the door and headed toward my room pass the 'Room of Pain' and closed my door and walked into my closet to look for something. _I don't want to scare him or look like a good child I need something that will make him think I already had sex _I thought and went to my dress section of my closet and pulled out my clubbing clothes and came across one that I never worn yet. Its a blue with purple tint and the skirt is flowing perfect for tango. I grab it and took a pair of flats that match them and went to the bathroom and stripped my clothes off and hopped into the walking shower and started the water up. I step into the stream of hot water and grab my shampoo and pour into my hand and massage it into my hair. The smell of lavender and apple filled my lungs and the whole bathroom, I leaned into the stream of water and wash out the suds in my hair and grabbed my conditioner and massage into my hair and waited for it to sit as I look around the steam on the door and wrote a peace sign on it and then turned around to have the water switch from hot to cold to get the conditioner out of my hair and face. I looked for my bar soap and washcloth and rub the washcloth around to make the cloth soapy and foamy, I started to wash under my arm and around my shoulder and arm. I cleaned the slowly kneedling my breast and then went to my belly and then my most private part and down my legs. I lift and bend my leg to wash my feet and did it to the other one and washed the soap off of me, when that was done I reached for my facial wash and rub it into my face and let it sit as it bubbles and tickles my skin. I leaned forward to wash the facial soap off of my face and turned the water off and grabbed my hair to wringle it out, I stepped out of the shower and headed to the towel warmer and took a hot towel off of it and wrapped it around me and then went and sat down at my make up table and turned my hair dryer on and start blowing my hair.

"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice that calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again, for now I find. The Phantom of the opera is there: inside my mind." I sing as the noise from the dryer went on.

As some of my hair is dry and I grab my brush and started brushing my hair to make it straight and not tangle and returned to drying my hair and though about what color eye shadow should I do to my hair. Once my hair was finished I brushed it and heated up my hair straightner and grabbed my eye shadow kit and got some light color blue, purple, and silver. When I had it I grab the eye liner, blush, lip products, and some foundation. When the light started blinking on my straightner and I grab it and start to grab a bit of my hair and took the thing and clipped it to my hair and pulled it down of my shower curls. When half of my hair is straighten my mother walked in with one of her favorite shirts that suits her skin color.

"Hey sweetie how as your audition?" She said walking over and sat down next to me.

"It could of gone better, but I am hoping that they get me on there list." I reached for the hair tie and started braiding my hair.

"Look you maybe wondering what is going on, but if you have an question you can tell me sweetie. Here I think this necklace would look beautiful on you." My mother says as she handed me a jewerly box, what it contain I didn't know.

I opened the box and saw a silver chain with a silver ring and a bright white diamond on it. I picked it up and watch the light reflect off the diamond.

"It's beautiful mom. Thank you." I responded while putting it around my neck.

She left the room as I grabbed my eye shadow and started the process while trying to finished my braid. Once my eyes were done with the shadow I proceeded with the eye liner and my other make up items. Once I was finished with the lipstick I gotten up and headed toward the bathroom sink counter and took my lace purple underwear and put it on while trying to look for my matching purple lace bra in my drawer in the bathroom. When I had found them I took the clasp and attached it and then dropped my towel down and took the club dress and put it on while trying to fit into it, then when the dress fitted me I reached up to my back and zipped it up and turn in it to see it fits comfortable. I walked out of my room and notice it's 5:15 pm on my alarm clock which I was a bit nervous about meeting this guy and was having second thoughts about this. _Maybe he's nice or charming or very sexy _I thought as I went to grab my flats and putted them on.

"I hope this goes well." I mumbled.

I headed toward the door and onto the kitchen and came across my father and Mrs. Jones cooking which the smell of mushroom cream, chicken possibly grilled, and other things filled the atmosphere of the living room. But the one thing that made me left my room was the piano that was being played which I turned around and saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

He was playing the piano which I recognized the tempo of the song my favorite though it wasn't the Phantom of the opera, the song 'I'm in a New York state of mind' from Billy Joel. He had a black tuxedo on with a brown vest under it. He was moving his head to the music as I approached the piano and realized he looks so much like Gerard Butler, but I wonder if he wasn't from Scotland and looked at my mom who was pouring a glass of champange.

"Excellent Gerard. Your music teacher taught you well." My father said from the kitchen.

Gerard turned to acknowlegde my dad, but then he was struck hard by my looks. I saw his blue eyes looking at me which somehow was erotic. I wonder if he was going to say something to me, but my dad saw the pre-chemistry between me and this Gerard.

"Oh Gerard, this is our daughter Brittany Grey she is in college at her mother alma mater. Brittany this is Gerard Stokes he is a good friend of mine son who is my apprentice." My father waved his hands.

"Nice to meet you Gerard." I held my hand out.

"I am honor to meet you to Ms. Grey. I am told that you are in the music/theater major." His voice sound erotic and it came to find out that this Gerard is Irish/Scottish.

"Yes I am, I just came from an audition earlier the school is doing Seussical the musical." I smiled as my father came around the kitchen with a plate of our dinner as Mrs. Jones followed him with two more plates.

"Well lets dig in to our dinner shall we?" My father happily smiled and set the plates down.

I went to my usual spot as Gerard pulled the seat from the table and waited for me to sit down. As I took the seat and he pushes it to the table he takes the chair next to me and scoots it forward and a bit near me. God is he sexy. I digged into my favorite dish and tried not to look at Gerard or I will wet myself or go hunger with lust.

"So Gerard tell us where you are from?" My mother asked.

"I am from Kansas City, Missouri since I was about 5 years old, but I was born in Ireland. Even though my father was Scottish and my mother Irish she remarried after she divorced my father." He told them as he sipped his glass of water or sprite.

"That is really neat. I went to Ireland when Brittany was about 14 years old." My mother recollected the day when we stepped off the plane and was in Ireland and went to our hotel.

As I ate in silence I thought very hard what to say to Gerard without saying it like an idiot or a moron. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me and which made my stomach filled with butterflies though I look away and thought hard about not stare at him again. I took another bite of the dish and try to tone out of the conversation between my mother, my father, and Gerard. Hoping this day gets either better or worse my father stood up and looked at his watch.

"Oh dear, Ana we need to get to go if we don't be late for the opera. Their are more food in the kitchen Gerard and Brittany you can get seconds. Come Ana." My father took my mother hand as he lead her to the door and grabbed there coats.

I saw them leave the door and gotten up and took the plates to the kitchen and sat back down at the table and saw Gerard eating the last remains of his plate.

"This is the most amazing dish ever. You can talk to me now Brittany, since you were holding your breath while I was talking to your parents." He smiled and sipped his drink.

"Sorry if I done that, I am very quiet when someone that I have never seen before for example when I am at a dinner party that we host here I am in my room avoiding the crowd." I remarked as I took a bite from the dish.

He leaves the table along with his plate and comes back to the living room to play the piano. He starts playing a song from the Phantom of the opera which I was shocked at and stood up and approached the piano and sat down by him.

"Think of me, I love this song. I first watched the Phantom of the opera 2004 and loved the song and I audition for it to sing the song for our Broadway show in my 9th grade year, but the stupid choir teacher only audition sopranos." I sigh in distress.

"I would love it if you sing it. I loved the movie and the score along with it and when I was in my Junior year in High School I was in the talent show and played this song. Every girl in the audience started singing along." He smiled and looked at me.

He played the melody and then my voice started to come alive,

"_Think of me, think of me foundly when we say goodbye. Remember me once in a while please promise me you'll try. When you find that once again you long, to take your heart back and be free. If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me." _I sanged.

He stopped playing the piano and somehow I noticed a tear rolling down his cheek and then gotten up and looked at the window. I hear him mumbled a name which I didn't know what it was, but he turned and looked at me and returns to the piano.

"I'm sorry I am just bewild by your voice. It is incredible and beautiful which you must have so much teaching that I am shocked you haven't been discovered yet." He looked at me and returned to the piano and played the rest of the song.

After the song was over I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 7:30 and stood up and head to the kitchen to get ice cream. I hear him playing another The Phantom of the opera song, so I grabbed the door to the cabinet and took two bowls and close it and pull the silverware drawer and took two spoons and an ice cream scooper and hip bumped the drawer and headed to the frig and then heard a most beautiful singing voice on Earth sing to the music: and it wasn't coming from me.

"_Night time sharpen, heighten each sensation. Darkness sturs and wakes imagination, slightling the sense abandon their defenses. Slowly gently night unfurls its splendor. Graps it sense it tremoulas and tender, turn your face away from the garshed light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light. And listein to the music of the night." _I hear from the kitchen and grabbed the gallon of chocolate ice cream and returned to the task at hand.

Once I had the ice cream scooper in my hand and started to get some ice cream out I still heard 'The Music of the night' drifting from the living room, once my bowl had the ice cream I reached to the sweets cabinet and drew out a box of brownies and un-wrapped and the single individual brownie and took it and tear it piece by piece and layed it in the bowl and took another single brownie and repeated the process. Once I have gotten it done I took the thing of Reese and tore it apart and also along with chocolate chip cookie and reached up to the shelve and drew the can of hot fudge and opened the cap and walked toward the microwave and heated the fudge and then returned to the the counter and put the other sweets up in the cabinet. I hear the music stop and then heard footsteps and see Gerard before me smiling.

"I see you have sweet tooth. What is you are putting into the bowl?" He stared at my bowl.

"Well not to long ago we went to Waterburg, VT for the Ben and Jerry's vernmonster sundae challenge and it was me and a lot of my friends. We took it down easily which I loved the items in the sundae ever since." I turned around and heard the mircowave beeped and headed over there to stir the hot fudge which wasn't ready and re-heated the bottle.

"Impressive. I am very shocked, but a girl like you could take food challenge down." He approached to the other bowl that stood empty and took the ice cream scooper and started making his bowl.

As the mircowave beeped again I headed to it and took the hot fudge and made a river of fugde drizzled over the ice cream. Since I was that person who would share the hot fudge I headed to the freezer and took out the cool whip and grabbed another spoon and started scooping it into the bowl which I grab the hot fudge and drizzled more hot fudge and then took the whip cream back to the freezer. Just when I turned around I felt his hands on my hips and I was spun around and then I felt his lips.


End file.
